


tainted love

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia EXO, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Character, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Violence, also these tags look heavy and scary but i promise it isn't too bad, but chanyeol gets a little roughed up here, chanyeol is not a stable/okay person in this, lol what is it with me and making him so fucked up???, nothing too graphic, somehow i managed to put feelings into this, unstable narrator, untagged mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeol is captured and saved by Kyungsoo. He helps Chanyeol take the edge off when it all becomes too much.





	tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a little late but I fell asleep haha ^^;  
That and this fic would not let me FINISH like damn, my fingers would not stop typing lol  
And I somehow came up with a deeper universe to this so there will either be two more chapters delving into the other side pairings that I though of, or there will be an entirely new fic that starts from the beginning of every relationship  
I'm not sure yet, but don't expect anything soon since I'll be too busy to really do anything but finish Kinktober and the rest of my fic fests
> 
> also, can ya'll tell that this is my favorite ship ever in life???
> 
> Day Three: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | **Knife Play**
> 
> Title taken frrom [Tainted Love by Soft Cell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcyCQLewj10)

His back met the biting cement with a low, muted  _ ‘thump’ _ ; skull knocking back against the wall so hard he felt it ring throughout his head. A high-pitched giggle escaped his mouth when the pain registered, and it was all he could do to not react to the feeling. He didn’t have a very high pain tolerance when it came outside of Kyungsoo and their  _ playtime _ \--he knew it was weird, but deep, deep in his mind he knew Kyungsoo would never hurt him so he trusted all of the things they did together--so the pounding in his head wanted to make him scream. ‘ _ Only a little while longer. These guys have no idea who the fuck they’re messing with. _ ’

“That wasn’t very nice-” The sharp stinging on his cheek registered a few seconds after his head was knocked to the side, blood pooling inside the corner of his mouth from the power of his punch. ‘ _ He’ll pay for that one _ .’ He spat the blood in his mouth towards the floor, grinning when he managed to spray the boots of his captor.

“Ow.” He muttered plainly, giving an exaggerated pout towards the man glaring at him.

“I told you next time you spoke without permission, you would get smacked you fucking freak.” A gruff voice growled out, a hand fisting his shirt to pull him forward. Gritting his teeth, he had no choice but to follow the man’s harsh movements; the metal cuffs digging painfully into his wrists and feet fumbling over each other in his haste. ‘ _ Fucker. Watch, I’ll fucking carve into his face when _ -’

“Next time I’ll just knock your teeth in,  _ boy _ . So you can either listen and shut the fuck up, or I’ll  _ make  _ you stay fucking quiet.” Tobacco, alcohol and something sour wafted from the man’s breath. It made Chanyeol want to dry heave, but he knew better than to act like his normal self. This guy, while he wasn’t a professional, was someone who didn’t play around. That much was for sure.

“Fine, you win. I’ll stay quiet.” He muttered, hiding his wince when he was roughly thrown back against the wall. His back slid down the cool concrete, knuckles scraping against the floor as his ass plopped down. The man glared at him one more time before turning his back away from him. The blatant way he showed how little of a threat Chanyeol was made his skin boil and the anger in his chest spark wildly. He was Park fucking Chanyeol--enforcer of Exo and one of the most dangerous men in the city. He shouldn’t be treated like he was some cheap, petty criminal. Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, he glared with everything he had at the man’s retreating back. Oh, he would have some fucking  _ fun  _ when Kyungsoo eventually came to him.

‘ _ If only I could reach my knives. He patted me down, but he didn’t catch the ones hidden the soles of my house slippers. They’re small but they’re wicked sharp and are more than enough to carve up that’s dude’s ugly face. _ ’ He flinched when multiple loud bangs echoed in the abandoned warehouse. The man immediately jumped up from his post beside the door, eyes wide and sweat beading down the side of his face as he flicked his gaze from Chanyeol back to the door. When more shots rang out, he spat out a curse and reached for his holster. Cocking his gun, he gave Chanyeol a hard look.

“You stay fucking right here, do you hear me boy?” Chanyeol merely fluttered his eyelashes at him, biting back a maniac grin when his glare turned even icier.

“I won’t move a muscle.” He lied through an innocent smile, silently laughing when the man shook his head in disgust and slipped out the door. Chanyeol waited a few minutes before he scrambled to his feet. He slowly inched towards the door, pressing his ear against the metal to try and hear past it.

Gunshots had been going off periodically, along with the sound of shouts and screams, but he could hear no approaching footsteps so he declared it safe enough. Biting his bottom lip, he steeled himself. Pain wasn’t exactly the best thing for him, but it wasn’t like he could open the door with his teeth. And he didn’t have enough strength to try and open the door by force. He took in a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he dislocated his thumb with a loud  _ ‘crack’ _ . He whimpered when his thumb started throbbing in white-hot pain, tears pushing the corners of his eyes as he slipped his hand out of the metal cuffs.

“Ouch.” Shaking off the hurt as much as he could, he reached for the door knob. ‘ _ I’m glad I at least thought to do it to my non dominant hand _ .’ He sniffed, discreetly wiping his eyes on the slightly crumpled fabric of his hoodie. The man and his squad had caught him by surprise at home, so he wasn’t exactly dressed in his cleanest clothes. The door creaked open soundlessly, though it wouldn’t have mattered since the gunfire still continued.

“Damn, how many guys were there? I know I clocked at least twenty or so on my way in here, but if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are here, it shouldn’t take them more than ten minutes to clear everyone out.” He made sure to keep his steps soundless, plastering his back to the walls as he crept his way down the hallway. He mostly steered clear of the louder gunshots, wanting to make it back to his friends before anything else. Time had inched on slowly, the gunfire petering out after a few more minutes. ‘ _ Maybe they’re done now? _ ’ The thought crossed his mind for half a second before he registered a hand reaching out for him in the dark. He yelped, instinctively jerking to the side before it could make contact with his shoulder. He managed to jostle his injured hand in the process and a low whimper of pain escaped from his throat before he could stop it.

“You aren’t supposed to be walking out here.” It wasn’t the man from before, but he recognized the uniform for what it was.  _ ‘Shit _ .’ He kept his back to the wall, eyes darting over the man’s appearance to try and spot any weaknesses he could possibly exploit. There was a bloody patch staining his right shoulder, various bruises and cuts scattered along his face and he seemed to be cradling his right arm close to himself as his left carried an semi-automatic in an awkwardly loose grip. ‘ _ Broken arm, most likely. Doesn’t look too startled, but he definitely isn’t in top shape. His eyes look a bit wonky too, so maybe a head wound? _ ’

“And you shouldn’t be alive right now. I guess we’re both defying expectations, aren’t we?” The man’s face pinched, and he started to--slowly, way  _ too  _ slowly--shift his gun barrel up so that it was pointed at Chanyeol’s chest.

“I can arrange that, fucking slasher  _ freak _ .” Something inside his mind hissed at the name. ‘ _ Slasher, huh _ .’ He let a grin stretch across his face, fingers twitching with the sudden need to have a blade in his hand.

“ _ That’s _ a name I haven’t heard in a while.” The man unconsciously took a step back when he noticed the look on Chanyeol’s face, though his own expression didn’t change as he lifted his gun higher.

“You’re a fucking psychopathic killer and it’s my job to take monsters like you out.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the man’s various injuries before meeting his eyes again.

“You aren’t even holding your gun properly. How the fuck do you expect to take  _ me  _ out?” A laugh bubbled out past his lips on the last few words of his sentence. The man’s expression grew the faintest bit more agitated, though the hold on his gun turned a bit more shaky. ‘ _ He doesn’t even realize he’s terrified, does he? _ ’ He mused, eyes lazily flicking over the sweat dripping down the man’s face. His gaze was carefully blank, but there was no mistaking the lingering scent of fear that hung around the guy.

“Easy. I have a gun, and you have nothing. If you don’t turn around. I’ll blow a hole through your fucked up head.” Chanyeol whistled, eyebrows raised in feigned awe.

“Wow,” He drawled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair as he considered the man in front of him. He stifled the scream he wanted to let out when he realized he used his dislocated thumb, but managed to hide it behind a mocking laugh.

“You’ve got some balls, I’ll tell you that, kid.” He grinned when that seemed to make him even angrier.

“If anyone should be called kid, it should be you. Isn’t it too late for you to be up, boy?” Chanyeol lost his smile, blood boiling white-hot as the man’s smug face stared back at him. ‘ _ Oh, he’s gaining his confidence back. Can’t have that. _ ’ He swallowed back the anger, dropping low into a crouch and centering his mind. The man immediately jerked into action, aiming the gun at his head and shouting at him to ‘ _ turn around _ ’. But Chanyeol was too focused on the pounding of his heart, the sudden overwhelming need for  _ blood  _ and  _ revenge  _ and  _ chaos _ -

He flinched out of his daze when a loud shot rang out and warm, sticky blood splattered across his nose, cheeks and lips. He blinked, absently licking over his lips as his eyes were drawn to the one who pulled the trigger. Knees knocking together in relief, he sagged to the floor and leaned against the wall behind him.

“Kyung-ah…” He breathed out, a genuine smile playing at his lips when Kyungsoo casually walked over the bleeding body sprawled out on the floor. He slid his gun back into the holster hidden under his suit jacket, eyes trained on Chanyeol the entire time. They scanned over his face quickly, the only sign of his anger was the slight furrow of his eyebrows and the tense line of his jaw.

“Where does it hurt.” He asked, crouching down in front of Chanyeol with unreadable eyes. He shrugged, a light laugh falling from his mouth as he tilted his head to the side.

“Where does it  _ not  _ hurt.” He joked, though he immediately regretted it when Kyungoo’s eyes sparked in anger.

“Sorry, bad joke. Uh, my face mostly. The one who took me gave me a few good smacks to the face, and besides one rough punch to my stomach, I’m good.” He lifted his hand to gesture to his body, but yet again, he forgot he fucked it up when escaping from his cuffs. He sucked in a breath when his thumb twinged in pain, and his noise didn’t go unnoticed as Kyungsoo looked towards his hand.

“Handcuffs?” The familiar feeling of Kyungsoo’s calloused fingers made something inside of his chest clench, and he felt his eyes burn when he gently poked at the bruising surrounding his limp thumb.

“Yeah.” At the sound of his weak tone, Kyungsoo looked back at him. There was a slight furrow in between his eyebrows, but his voice was steady and quiet when he next spoke.

“I’m gonna have to pop this back into place, okay?” Chanyeol sucked in a startled breath, lowering his eyes to his grossly mangled thumb. He wasn’t surprised by it, but...but it would hurt really fucking badly. He’d seen how Yixing had popped joints and bones back into place for Baekhyun all the time. It looked like it hurt a lot, though the crazy bastard seemed to enjoy the pain of it. ‘ _ That’s the fundamental difference between me and that freak _ .’ He thought with a wry twist to his lips. Though Baekhyun would no doubt have put it off if he found Chanyeol first. Baekhyun liked pain, but he hated seeing Chanyeol in any type of distress and often refused to see him whenever he got hurt; always after he felt better.

“Baby?” He glanced back up at Kyungsoo, giving the best smile he could muster as he nodded.

“Go ahead. I know it’s gonna hurt, but it’ll only be for a little bit. I can totally deal with it!” The chipper tone he held was obviously forced, but Kyungsoo’s face softened anyway.

“There’s my brave little boy.” He murmured, pressing a light, barely there kiss to his thumb. It sent warm tingles down his spine and he found himself relaxing. When the other men called him boy it was said with so much anger and spite it made his hackles raise, but with Kyungsoo it only ever felt like gentle affection.

“On three, okay?” Chanyeol breathed in deeply and nodded, readying himself as much as he could for the oncoming pain.

“One, two-” Kyungsoo jerked his thumb back into place and a small scream ripped from his throat in response, tears falling freely as the iron-hot shock settled deep in his bones. He was enveloped into a hug as soon as the scream rang out in the air, nose pressed against the top Kyungsoo’s head as he rubbed over his back soothingly. It took a second, but Kyungsoo managed to reverse their positions; Chanyeol straddling his lap while he rested his back against the wall.

He tried his best to curl up as small as he possibly could. It would normally be an uncomfortable fit, but Chanyeol was naturally flexible and after a moment of arranging, he was able to fit underneath Kyungsoo’s chin. He pressed his nose into the collar of his dress shirt, noting the color was a deep purple instead of the black he assumed it was. Focusing on the color difference helped soothe him some, but there was still something that made his skin itch with the urge to  _ bleed  _ or  _ make  _ someone bleed.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s over now.” Kyungsoo’s fingers were warm as they wiped away the wetness from his cheeks and tipped his face up. There were still trace amounts of concern left in his eyes as he used his thumbs to rub under Chanyeol’s eyes, leaning down to pepper kisses over his face after a moment. Chanyeol shuddered under the affection, leaning more heavily into his hold as he soaked up as much warmth as he could. The pain had simmered down to a dull ache, but he still felt shaky--way too off balance as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of his neck. The itch wouldn’t go away no matter what he tried to do and it only made things so much worse.

It had been  _ years  _ since he was last caught off guard like he had been, and he didn’t know whether he was angry at himself for being so careless or scared because how did they get into his apartment and why didn’t realize sooner there was something weird going on? How could he have been so fucking  _ unaware _ -

“It was a leak. Apparently, one of the heads meeting with Suho earlier had tried to use you as a bargaining chip for some deal she proposed. She hired one of our guys to look the other way for a few minutes, promised him a higher position in  _ her _ gang if he cooperated or some other bullshit.” Snorting, at the unimpressed tone of Kyungsoo’s voice, he rested his cheek against the firmness of his shoulder.

“Makes sense. Jeungi never did like me all that much.” Kyungsoo’s hold on him tightened a fraction.

“I caught a glimpse of his face right before the shithead knocked my ass out. The one who caught me, not Jeungi.” He mumbled, shivering when a hand settled heavily over the back of his neck.

“Good thing we captured him alive then. I asked Baekhyun to save him for us. He got the one who hurt your pretty face, though, as a trade.” The fingers on his neck squeezed once before sliding up to run through his hair. Chanyeol sighed out a high, breathy sigh; shivering when a pair of lips pressed against the side of his head. Heat was building in his gut, a hunger for something  _ more  _ swirling in his chest as Kyungsoo continued to card his fingers through his bright red strands. With every touch the itch over his skin grew less and less important, and in the back of his mind he knew what he needed to happen to get the itch to stop completely.

He squirmed when the dizzying warmth in his stomach traveled downwards, cock stirring in interest when Kyungsoo curled his fingers into a fist and yanked his head back. Mind growing hazy with want, blood pumping furiously and the need to stop the  _ itch _ made it easy to let Kyungsoo control him. He kept his eyes closed, mind settling as he was held in such a vulnerable position; throat bared and completely at the mercy of Kyungsoo.

There was a muffled sound as Kyungsoo’s other hand rummaged through his pockets, metal clinking together in an unfamiliar pattern as a soft ‘aha’ brushed against the skin of his eyelids. Frowning a little, he strained his ears to hear what Kyungsoo was messing with, but it was still a mystery to him as to what he was fiddling with.

“Look at me, baby.” He opened his eyes, breath hitching when he noticed the gleaming silver switchblade held in between Kyungsoo’s fingers. It wasn’t one of Chanyeol’s--his always had a fiery red handle and the blades were engraved with an insignia he had designed himself--and he squinted to try and see if he could recognize it. It took him longer than he would like to admit before he realized whose knife it was.

“Will this make you feel better, hm? Want me to make the itching stop?” He ignored his teary eyes and nodded, the itch spreading over his body like a bunch of crawling, buzzing insects. Heart thumping wildly and cock growing harder by the minute, Chanyeol sat up to his full height. Kyungsoo had flicked open the blade--Kyungsoo’s blade, the blade he created with his own two hands--and was idly dragging it along the seam of Chanyeol’s pajama pants.

“Do you want it to hurt?” Chanyeol nodded again, tossing off his hoodie and pointing to his bare chest.

“Here, please.” Kyungsoo’s palm covered the spot he indicated; right above his heart. He gave him a considering look, nails scraping lightly over his unmarked skin.

“Have any requests, baby?” Chewing his lower lip he nodded, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks as he lowered his eyes.

“Y..your name, please.” He flicked his eyes back up to watch for his reaction, fighting back a whine when he saw heat blaze in his eyes. 

“Alright.” And that was all the warning he got before he was pulled into a rough kiss. His hands came up to automatically grip Kyungsoo’s shoulders, his thumb throbbing in a muted pain once he put pressure on it. But that pain soon melted into the background as Kyungsoo demanded his attention; biting down on his bottom lip hard enough for Chanyeol to taste blood. The sharp tang surprised him and his mouth fell open with a gasp, a muffled groan escaping past his lips when Kyungsoo’s tongue swirled around his own.

Kyungsoo’s fingers dug hard into the back of his neck, the tip of his knife gliding down the side of his torso. Chanyeol flinched at the coldness of the steel, but kept his mouth locked with Kyungsoo as he threaded his undamaged finger through his thick, dark hair. They broke away for air, and while Chanyeol tried to catch his breath, Kyungsoo trailed his lips down the column of his neck. He didn’t use his mouth to leave deep marks--merely nibbled on his skin until it just barely turned a light shade of pink.

He dragged the blade down his side again, putting enough pressure on it to leave thin, red marks. Chanyeol shivered at the slight sting, sliding his legs open and grinding down on the hardness he could feel against his own cock. Kyungsoo grunted, teeth digging in a little harder as he used his other hand to still Chanyeol’s hips.

“Not yet, baby. You wait until I’m done.” Chanyeol whined but stopped moving. His reward was a sharp pinch of pain along his left flank, a groan leaving his lips when he felt a thin trickle of blood slide down his stomach. He licked his lips, a soft moan escaping his mouth when another pinch slid over his chest. It was right under his left nipple this time, and he expected Kyungsoo to move on and make a matching mark on the other side.

He cried out, back arching and nails digging into Kyungsoo when a warm tongue licked over the cut; slowly widening the slice until a sizable amount of blood was dripping down his torso. The slow drip of blood majorly stopped his previous itch; the feeling practically nonexistent as Kyungsoo continued to spread small marks across his chest.

“Plea...please do it now.” He whimpered, head rolling back when Kyungsoo’s fingers--wet, messy with spit and blood and oh so  _ hot _ \--glided to rest on the small of his back. He placed his lips on the hollow of his throat, tongue licking up the sweat coating his skin as his fingers kneaded his back. He shivered again, cock achingly hard and fingers shakily grasping at Kyungsoo’s strong, warm body beneath him.

“Keep absolutely still, okay? Can you be good for me, baby?” Chanyeol let out another weak, pathetic noise.

“Yes, yes I can be so good-” He bit back the cry that wanted to emit from his mouth when Kyungsoo began carving the first symbol to his name. It was deeper than the shallow cuts from before and Chanyeol knew they would scar once they healed. The thought sent bone-deep shivers down his spine. He would be forever marked by Kyungsoo...by  _ his  _ Kyungsoo.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but time didn’t seem to matter to Chanyeol then. His brain was in a warm, fuzzy place that left him feeling both weightless and heavy sitting in Kyungsoo’s lap. The itch was completely gone now and what was left in its wake was a soul-deep satisfaction. He was the happiest he could possibly be there--mind lost to everything but the slow, methodical drag of the knife against his skin; the heat radiating from the calloused but gentle hold he was cradled in; the smell of blood, sweat, musk and  _ Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo _ .

“There we go.” Kyungsoo breathed out, tongue licking up the excess blood as his mark bled over Chanyeol’s chest. He let out a low, pleading noise in his throat, tilting his head back down to stare into Kyungsoo’s eyes. They were filled with a wild, almost feverish delight; pupils blown wide and blood smeared across his cheeks and lips.

“You’re all mine, aren’t you baby? Marked with me-- _ by me _ .” Chanyeol’s breath stuttered at the guttural tone Kyungsoo used, lips paring open in a gasp as one of Kyungsoo’s hands reached down to brush against his straining erection. His body shook, mindless pleas falling from his lips as he grinded into Kyungsoo’s touch. He moaned loudly when he stuck his hand down his pajama pants, throwing his head back when he started to move his hand.

“That’s right, baby. You deserve a reward for being so good for me, hm?” Kyungsoo breathed against the side of his neck, teeth sinking into his pulse as his hand squeezed his cock. He nodded his agreement. Grinding into the fist around his cock while also rocking against the hardness he could feel pressed against his ass.

He didn’t last long very long--body too excited, too keyed up to last when faced with so much at once--and he came with a loud, warbled cry a dozen or so strokes later. His orgasm was so intense that black spots danced across his fuzzy vision, mind scattering as he let the deep throes of unconsciousness take him.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
